


Time

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not wasting any more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community.  
> Prompt 009: Months

Justin works four nights a week at Vanelli's and paints his ass off whenever he's not at work. Within three months he's saved enough money to move into a tiny studio apartment, with paper thin walls and peeling wallpaper but it's _his_.

Two months later, he's added to the roster of twelve budding artists for a week-long exhibit.

His life is exactly where he wants it. Almost.

"When are you coming up?" he asks Brian that night on the phone.

Justin wasted two months in rehab. Four months with Ethan. Three months in California. He's not wasting any more time.


End file.
